Seriously Sirius
by Ron the Future Weasel
Summary: My revised version. I had noticed that I had some incorrect information, then I forgot the stupid disclaimer, but I have everything fixed. This is Sirius's POV of the Night Lily and James Potter died.


Hey all! Woo! My first Harry Potter fanfiction! I'm so proud. I hope you enjoy it. There are humor parts in here, just not a lot. It's the whole 'Stop sign' thing. I found it funny, but I figured it would be over looked by many. ENJOY!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. J. K. Rowling does. The Evil cow says, "Moooooohahahaha!"  
  
  
  
"And remember, tell You-Know-Who and I will seriously hurt you."  
"Heh, good pun, Sirius!"  
  
I watched Wormtail, or more commonly known to the other wizards and witches as Peter Pettigrew, run away from the house of Lily and James Potter. I wasn't quite sure if I could trust him. He was never really part of our group. He just admired James and me and started hanging around us. It was James who let him join the Marauders. James trusted all of us. He didn't sense there was anything evil about Peter, but I did. I had warned James many times, but he always laughed and shrugged it off.  
  
I had just made Peter the secret keeper. I had begged James to switch. Hopefully, the Dark Lord wouldn't go for someone as weak and pathetic as Peter. I would like to have gotten Remus, but you can't trust anyone who you like might be a spy for You-Know-Who. I stood there for I don't know how long. I was thinking if what I did was a bad thing.   
  
I began walking away from the Muggle street that Lily, James, and Little Harry Potter, Lily and James' year old son and my Godson, had hidden out on. I stopped when I came to something called a 'Stop sign'. I didn't quite understand the concept of it. Maybe it was because I had never 'driven' a 'car'. I passed the sign and began walking to a darkened alley. It was there I had hidden my means of transportation. I got on the motorcycle and flew off to my hideout.  
  
  
A few days later, I had a sagging pit in the bottom of my stomach. I decided I ought to look in on Peter.I walked outside and got my flying motorcycle out from behind a bush. I mounted and took off.  
  
I landed with a thud minutes later. I dismounted the bike and walked up the steep hill. A few minutes later I was at the top and I could see Peter's little cottage he had chosen for a hideout near the lake. I began walking there at a fast pace. My walking turned to running, then sprinting. I had reached the cottage and I knocked. No answer. I knocked once more, calling Peter's name. None came to answer the door. I turned the knob and let myself in. I took a sweeping glance around the living room, the searched the house from top to bottom. There was no sign of Peter. We had specifically told Peter to stay in his hideout. There were no signs of struggle and I knew where Peter had gone.  
  
I tore out of the safe house as fast as I could go. Up the hill, down the hill, and towards my bike. I mounted and took off. It took me awhile, but I had finally arrived on the Muggle Street by best friends and their son lived. Their son, my godson.  
  
Yelling. I heard yelling. It was coming down the street. Screaming. 'NO! NOT HARRY! NOT HARRY! TAKE ME INSTEAD!' 'LILY!', I thought. I stood up and took off running down to the Potter's house. I stopped. A flash of light. "No...He....He killed Lily..." There was yet another brilliant flash of light, but it was quite different from the first one I had seen. I heard the Dark Lord yelling in pain. "Could little Harry...have killed him?" I asked myself. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. Was it possible that little Harry killed Voldemort?  
  
That question went on in my head for a few seconds before I saw him. "PETER!" I yelled. "PETER! HOW COULD YOU!" I ran after him. I had him cornered in a dead end. Peter turned into a rat, scampered under me, changed back and put on the most pathetic face in the world. It was then I noticed it. Muggles! They had woken and where watching us from outside! He started to make himself cry. The tattletale was about to become a drama king!!  
  
"LILY AND JAMES, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU?!" he began yelling at me. That was it. That was the last straw. I went for my wand, but Peter began to grin at me. 'You lose.' he mouthed to me. The second I took out my wand, Peter had his wand out first. He had hidden his wand beneath his cloak and aimed it at the street behind us. He fired. Muggles cried in pain while others screamed and ran. Peter had created a diversion. He blew off his finger, transformed, and ran off. I muttered profanities under my breath. I looked at the street that Peter had sent a curse on. 12. I counted 12 Muggles dead. I began thinking of the revenge I would take. I laughed as I imagined the look on Peter's face and sensation of revenging the James and Lily's death  
  
I ran back to James and Lily's house. Rubeus Hagrid was there, holding little Harry Potter-The Boy Who Lived. So it was true. Harry had defeated Voldemort! But Lily and James had not been so lucky. I began crying. The tears ran down my face. Rubeus walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I almost fell over from his size and strength. "Give him to me," I told Hagrid.  
  
"What?" he asked me?  
  
"Give Harry to me. I'm his godfather." I said.  
  
"I can't." He told me this calmly. "I've been given orders from Dumbledore 'imself ter bring 'Arry to 'is Aunt an' Uncle's," he explained to me. I understood.  
  
"Then take my bike," I said, pointing to where I had placed my flying motorcycle out of Muggle sight. "I won't need it anymore," I told him and began walking away. I had just heard him yelling his thanks before he got on and took off.  
  
I was now alone. There were Muggle witnesses who were sure to tell the Ministry what happened before getting their memory erased. I looked back at my best friends' house before walking off. It wouldn't be long until the Ministry found me. 'Why did I ever make Peter become the secret keeper?' That was the question that had been on my mind before I was caught by the Ministry the next day. I swore then I would get revenge.  
  
  
  
So....how was it. Good? Bad? Wanna MST it? Leave me a review, and don't forget the tips in the hat! ^_~ JA! 


End file.
